The Backstory of Ninja Fred
by kawaii-4ever
Summary: Ninja Fred was more than a friend, he was more than a best friend. He was Rai's teddy bear. This is the story of how Rai got him extra cuteness oneshot


**The back-story of Ninja Fred **

**Summary:** Ninja Fred was more than a friend, he was more than a best friend. He was Rai's teddy bear. This is the story of how Rai got him (extra cuteness) oneshot

**A/N: **Well here is a one-shot, it's very cute, if I do say so myself.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything here, except, the back-story of Ninja Fred.

-00-

Ninja Fred was more than a friend. More than a best fried. More than a- well, I think you get the point. He was Raimundo's -as Kimiko would put it- wubby, wubby, bearsy wearsy. And this is how Raimundo got him.

-0 Ninja Fred POV 0-

Today was my first day, no, not job-wise, but I meant alive. Before, I was just stuffing and cotton, now, I am a teddy bear. I have no parents- but I do have a maker, or manufacturer, his name is Bob.

Yes, Bob.

And this Bob dude, refused to name me. So I'll just call myself Bob Jr.

Uh-oh, what is going on? Where is Bob taking me? Maybe to a new family! No, wait, he's taking me to the -gulp- shelf. I've heard whoever goes there, never comes back.

How have I heard, if I've only been alive for a few minutes you ask? Well, a bear just knows these things.

Setting me on the shelf, Bob begins to tie a little pink bow on me. Hey, I'm not a girl! Well, I'm not a boy either, but I'm most certainly not a girl bear! I'm a boy bear! Hey, that's kinda fun to say,

Boy bear

Boy bear, boy bear

Boy bear, boy bear, boy bear,

Boy bear, boy bear, boy bear, boy bear,

Wow, that's a tongue-twister too,

Boy bear, boy bear, boy bear, boy bear, boy bear

Boy bear, boy bear, boy bear, boy bear, boy bear, boy bear,

Boy bear, boy bear, boy bear, boy bear, boy bear, boy bear, boy bear,

Boy bear, boy bear, boy bear, boy bear, boy bear, boy bear, boy bear, boy bear

Okay that's enough.

Upon closer looking at my pink ribbon, I noticed there was also a name tag, it went like this:

Name: Lilly

Birthday: December 1

Adopt me!!!

My name is Lilly! That's even worse than Bob Jr.! How could Bob name me that! This is an outrage! A total and complete outrage!

-00-

Today is December 16, I've been in here for fifteen days now, can you believe it?! It's been terrible, these past fifteen days. Just seeing kids walk by and choosing the teddy bear they want. Kids can be so mean, insulting and tearing us apart, we've got feelings too!

Hey, look! Two adults, heading my way. Man and woman, they must be married. Great couple, they are, I wonder if they will buy me?

The woman walked up to me and began to speak, "Well, he is a charming bear…and a good price too, buy one get 50 percent off! Oh, Charlie, can we get them please, for the children?"

"Well, Billy would like this one," he, who apparently was Charlie, said, pointing to the bear next to me, "And Kady would like this one," Charlie said, pointing to me, "Sure, why not,"

"Oh, yay!" said the woman, who was probably the wife, putting me and another bear into her kart.

A few minutes later, we were both in the back seats of a nice Corvet, just staring at each other. He seemed friendly enough. He kept on staring at me though, and staring. Not removing his eyeballs from my face. Is he stalking me?

Oh, Bob, this is going to be a long ride.

When we finally arrived at our new house, we were greeted by two children at the front door.

"Guess what we have for you!" said Melissa (the mother), "Early Christmas presents!"

"Early Christmas presents!" Billy, the son, repeated.

"YAY!" the children shouted in unison.

"Here you go Billy," said Charlie, handing Billy the other bear.

"Wow, thanks! I'm going to go in my room and play with him!" With that, he ran off into his room to do Bob knows what with that poor, poor bear.

"And here's yours, Kady," said Melissa, handing her me.

"That's mine," she said, staring at me as though _I _were a freak, "You've got to be kidding me,"

"What, you don't like it?" asked Charlie.

"No way! It's icky, dirty and," she looked at me closer, "Are you even sure it's a girl?"

"Does that really matter?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, but, um, I think I'll just wait till Christmas," After that, she seemed to speed away, leaving the two adults alone.

"Well, what are we going to do with him?" asked Melissa, staring sympathetically at me.

"We'll put an ad in the newspaper selling him cheap," said Charlie, picking me up into his hands.

While Charlie was holding me, Melissa was staring at me with those clear, crystal eyes, "Don't worry," she whispered, "Everything will turn out fine,"

I really wish I could believe that, I really wish I could.

A day later, nothing much had really changed, I was living this same old terrible life – with a new twist, I'm living under this filthy bed. Not very exciting, eh?

Suddenly, two hands seemed to come out and pull me out of this pile of filth and into the bright light.

"Come on teddy," Melissa whispered to me, "We've got somebody here to look at you,"

Big whoop. That's happened so many times. Maybe I can listen to my droopy eyes, and fall into a deep slumber.

_I was out on the shelf, it was December 25, Christmas. It was terribly cold in there, I felt like an iceberg. In the store came a little boy who was probably about eight, with emerald eyes, and light brown hair._

"_Remember, sweetie, one toy and that's it," said a woman who appeared to be the mother. _

"_Yes mommy, I know," said the boy wandering through all the aisles. _

_Once he passed me, he slowly came back for a closer look. He touched my head, as if it were otherworldly. He then smiled at me, then at his mother. _

"_Mommy," he started, "I want this one, it's him – he's the bear for me," _

"_Are you sure honey?" his mother questioned, "Don't you want one of the toys your brothers are getting?" _

_She pointed to a couple of a bit older looking boys who held toy trucks in their hands. _

"_Yes, I'm sure.I love him already," said the boy, smiling at me. _

When I awoke I was surprised to see not a boy with emerald eyes, but an older woman with evil-looking hazel eyes.

"How much do you want for this piece of junk?" she said sharply, turning around to look Melissa in the eye.

"7.50, and, Ma'am, he's not a piece of junk," replied Melissa trying to keep a nice face.

"That's such an expensive price, for such a junky item, I'll give you 2.50, no more, no less," said the woman, seeming to bore her eyes through Melissa.

"Well then, sorry, Ma'am, but you're not getting this bear," said a now angry Melissa, snatching me from her hands.

"Hmph! Well, I never…" the lady droned, as she walked along.

"I wonder if we'll ever find a good home for you," Melissa muttered, as she dragged me back into the house.

I hope so, I mean really, how hard is it to find somebody who wants such an adorable teddy bear such as me? Apparently, it's not that easy. -sigh-

Do you have one question you always ask yourself, but you never find out the answer. I do. What is love? Three simple words. With Christmas in eight days, I don't know if I'll ever find it.

The next day, it began to snow, really showing the season. I had a dream about this season, and that boy, too. I also tried to figure out the never answered question. But another question came up with it, can you find love?

Before I could pretend to answer myself, Charlie came into the room, with a gleeful look in his eyes, "Come on Mr. Teddy, I think we did it, I think we found a nice home for you!"

A home, for me? SQUEAL! Well, better not get my hopes up…. But I'm too excited not too!!!!!

Charlie picked me up and took me out of the room, which I may never enter again. Taking me down the stairs, I noticed a pair of probably parents, no older than twenty-five.

"Oh, now isn't he adorable!" the mother squealed.

"Yes, you like him?" asked Melissa, coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, we'll take him!" exclaimed the mother, taking me into her hands, "How much?"

"7.50," replied Charlie nonchalantly.

"Gracias, nosotrous amar el," said the father, handing Charlie the money.

"Uh, what did he say," asked Charlie turning to the mother.

"Oh, Daniel? He said 'thank you, we love it,' in Portuguese, oh, and by the way, my name is Adrianna," said Adrianna.

"Well, thank you for purchasing this teddy bear and have a happy holiday!" called Melissa, waving to the passing figures of me and my new family.

Today was Christmas evening, and I was packed inside a box. I don't know why though. Maybe it's some Christmas tradition, or whatever.

I began to hear paper ripping all around me, and kids excited screams, how weird. Eventually, I felt the box moving around fast, very fast. I think I'm going to feel sick. Slowly, but surely, the paper around me began to flake off as I came into the sight of a pair of eyes.

_Those_ eyes.

"Mommy! Daddy! I love him!" cried a small boy, about the age of five, with brown hair and emerald eyes.

He took me into his arms and hugged me as hard as he possibly could, never letting go.

"Do you like him?" asked Adrianna.

"NO!" my heart was immediately wounded, "I love him!"

He threw my ribbon and my name tag to the ground and said, "Lilly! That name is horrible! I'm going to call him…Ninja Fred! By the way, Ninja Fred, my name is Raimundo, but you can call me Rai,"

So, what is love, those three simple words? I know what love is. It's how you feel about someone you'll love and cherish forever. Like Raimundo. My Rai.

That night, Rai took me into his bed and holding me close, he said three words that will always comfort me,

"I love you."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! In fact tell me what you thought of it by leaving me a review! **

**By the way, I will be making a sequel, entitled, 'Ninja Fred always knows' it is a raikim romance including our favorite teddy bear! **

**4ever4given **


End file.
